Twenty Things
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Twenty things Aiden and Evan learned about each other over the years.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Atlantis...wish I did, but I do own Aiden  
**Characters:** Evan Lorne, OFC-Aiden Bancroft-Lorne  
**Spoilers:** Show--none specifically, Pretty much all of my stories  
**Summary:** Things Aiden and Evan learned about each other over the years.  
**Author's Note:** I started this last year. Then the file crashed, then the new one got corrupted, then I just plain lost it. When I was looking for my resume today, I came across a hard copy of it so I figured I'd better finish it before I lost it again (the story, not my mind, people--that's just gone). Pretty much anything from my series goes here; not much from canon. I'll try to come back and link the actually stories in later once I've posted them...but whee! My first actually story here! Thanks to eaglesis40 for her help and Gommeroi who gave me the idea.

* * *

**Twenty Things Evan Lorne Learned about Aiden Bancroft-Lorne over the years:**

1. She knows more languages than he could ever hope to.

2. She can cuss him out in all of them, but when she wants him to know what she's saying; she cusses him out in French.

3. When she bakes cookies, she makes enough for a Marine battalion and everyone begs for more, but she can't cook to save her life.

4. She has five older brothers; all of whom would cheerfully kill him if he hurt her, but is closest to Daren and Sean.

5. She's eaten snake, alligator, rabbit, armadillo, venison, and squirrel; but hates any type of turkey and omelet MREs.

6. When she's really mad, she throws things. She hides her face when she's embarrassed and she doesn't want anyone to see her cry; not even him.

7. Her middle name is Deliah and she'd kill him is she was aware he knew it.

8. She loves to help Murray blow things up and it's a good bribe to make her behave--she always compliments large explosions by saying "big bada boom!"

9. She crawls into and gets stuck in very small places because she's way too curious.

10. She remembers every fight they've ever had, but never holds it against him.

11. She has an edactic memory and can remember complex languages, but can't remember where she put her cell, radio, or whatever else she had in her hand five seconds ago.

12. She loves her family and defends and protects them fiercely (and Evan is her family as well as their team).

13. If something explodes, it's probably a good idea to look around for her. Especially if it wasn't supposed to explode.

14. She hates needles.

15. She's not a girlie girl.

16. She tries not to take sides with her brothers--which is why she has shirts from every university they've all attended, plus "Proud Sister of a Marine and Airman" shirts, but she puts them all away when she starts sleeping with him.

17. She can quote Plato and Chaucer in the original languages and field strip a P-90--in about the same amount of time.

18. She's scared of the Stargate which is why she never went on a mission while a member of Stargate Command; but the lure of discovery was too great to keep her away from Pegasus.

19. She understands that duty and honor and him being a soldier comes before her, doesn't necessarily like it, but understands it.

20. Aiden Bancroft loves Evan Lorne.

* * *

**Twenty Things Aiden Bancroft-Lorne Learned about Evan Lorne over the years:**

1. He's reported to hate scientists.

2. It's not scientists he hates so much as their inability to understand that he's giving the orders he is to save their asses.

3. He loves to fly and doesn't really care what he flies so long as he gets to.

4. He speaks fluent French.

5. He has infinite patience with her. No matter how many times she screams at him, throws things at him, or just has a tantrum; he still responds calmly.

6. He's a "good" soldier.

7. He loves to paint and he's rather good at it.

8. He's not just a dumb flyboy; he has a Master's in Geology and a BA in Earth Science, but there's not much use for them in space.

9. He adores his nephews; despite his sister thinking he's a bad influence.

10. When he joined the Air Force, his father told him don't bother looking back...but it's been better lately.

11. He's from the Bay Area (San Francisco), but his morals are more Mid-Western (she's slowly changing that).

12. He's respectful of authority--even when he thinks they're stark raving nuts.

13. He's a gentleman and a gentle man for all that he's a soldier.

14. He's respectful of women and has very definite ideas of the way men (and Marines) should act around them.

15. Being in the military is more important to him than just about anything and the woman that loves him has to understand that. She does.

16. He has a small American flag with an eagle tattooed on the back of his right shoulder. He won't tell her why or when he got it, but it had to have been after he joined the Air Force.

17. He didn't do ROTC or anything in high school, but watching the planes was what made he love flying and the Air Force was the only way he was ever going to do it.

18. He can count on one hand the number of happy occasions he's worn his dress blues. The bad times vastly outnumber them, but the look in her eyes the first time he walked out was worth almost all of them.

19. Even though he didn't want them to; the boys and Aiden became his family, as did the rest of Atlantis, and now he can't imagine life without them.

20. Evan Lorne loves Aiden Bancroft-Lorne.


End file.
